Lesson To Remember
by crushed12reflection
Summary: am not good in it.. SasuSaku pairings.. that's it.. hehe..


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime NARUTO or any of it's characters. A big no, no..

**Author's note: **Konnichiwa Minna-san! Heloooo guyz! this is my first attempt to write a fic so it means that this is mah first fanfic. I'm not that fluent in English so correct me if I'm wrong especially in my grammars. Hope that you'll like or even love this little idea of mine. Any similarities to any other fic, it's not my fault. That's it. No more blabbering. Hehe.

**Warnings:** Sorry in advance if ever you'll notice the characters a little bit OOC 'coz like what I've said I'm only a beginner and they supposed to be OOC. 

)(SweetStranger0102 Proudly Presents..)(

_After 15 years.._

_.. and that means that our main characters is 15 years old now. Almost everything have change. Peace covers Konoha/The Leaf Village because that little bitchy Orochimaru was gone now together with his followers and other dick heads who imitates him by ruining lives of other people especially lives of our protagonists. But despite of that, some things just won't change.._

)(A Total Sanity Production..)(

A young man was silently walking in one of the streets of Leaf Village deep in thoughts. Right now he's making he's way home. He's from their University very tired so he didn't joined his friends or pals on their hang-outs, just trippin' with other people. All he wanted to do now is to be alone to gather his thoughts on something. He breathe in deeply when he passed a Cherry Blossom tree. It reminds him of a girl. A girl that he wanted since he saw her but he can't tell her 'coz their own groups are in war. Total war. Of course he did not want to be called a traitor. Speaking or having connections towards a girl is forbidden on their group, that's why he can't make a move on her. He dismissed his thoughts and continue to walk when he heard someone said.. "Psssst!"

"Huh? Who's that?" he looked back but no one's there except for him of course.

"Who's that. There's no one here.." he asked himself.

"It's me!" but someone heard him.

"Hey! Who are you? Where are you? can you please show yourself coz I don't want that game hide and seek.." then an old lady appeared behind the Cherry Blossom tree.

"How's life?"

"Eh? How's life?.. are we.. 'close?' (A/N: Ouch!)"

"Ouch! That one hurts! I just wanted to ask if you have any food there? Can you give an old lady a pity?" the old lady plead with puppy eyes..(A/N: Oo)

"So?.. I don't care.. I don't have any okay?.."

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just asking for some food you can tell me that you don't have any in a good way or manner. After all I'm older that you!"

"I said I don't have! I will say it in a bad manner whether you like it or not!"

"tsk! Tsk! Then tell me you don't have! You should learn how to be respectful especially to old ladies like me! I don't like that mouth of yours! I want to bite you tongue!"

"Oh really?.. then do it.. ahhh.." he then opened his mouth and stretch out his tongue towards the old woman.

"What the heck! Make me! You'll regret it.. I better teach you a lesson!" now the old woman was really angry. Tsk.. tsk.. bad.. that guy is bad..

"A lesson! A lesson! Hahahaha! Are you a teacher, professor, sensei or whatever you want to call that..!" now Sasuke, the young man was ROTFLOL which made the old woman mad.

"Oh my God! What I disrespectful kid! You should learn good manners and right conduct! I'm sure your parents haven't taught that to you!" she said while pointing her forefinger towards Sasuke.

"For you info old lady! I am not a kid! Your just wasting your time and especially my time! Humfp! bye" then Sasuke started to walk away.

"What the! Hey you! am not finished yet! Come back here!" the old lady shouted but Sasuke doesn't seem to care at all.

"Don't waste your saliva.. just drink it. It will lessen your hunger.." he teased while waving his hands and sayin' goodbye. "Buh-Bye!"

"Remember this day kid for it is your worst nightmare! I will teach you a lesson! The one that you'll never forget!" the she disappeared just like a bubble.

"What-ever!.. (A/N: an taray..) lesson.. lesson.. apply as a teacher! But I think you'll have a heart attach 'coz of your students.. yah can't handle it! Hahaha!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NARUTO **

**LESSON TO REMEMBER (parang a walk to remember lang huh..)**

**By: crushed12reflection**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a beautiful start! The sun shines brightly over the now peaceful Leaf Village/Konoha and at the middle of a fluffy, cotton candy like clouds in the ocean blue sky. But, I really don't know if it'll be a good start for a certain someone here who was currently sleeping peacefully on his bed. After some more minutes you can hear the loud…

_RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

!… of his alarm clock. Because of it he immediately woke up, grabbed his so called stupid alarm, throw it in the wall and it fell at the floor together with the other ruined/destroyed alarm clock. (A/N: aba! Are you rich enough to destroy alarm clocks everytime you wake up..) he sat up on his bed. Stretched his body, yawned and muttered.. "I have to buy a new one.." then he stood up. Went inside his bathroom. Gurgle. Look at the mirror then..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

he shouted enought, to wake everybody that even the dead people from north, south, east, west cemetery of Leaf Village (A/N: if they have..) could resurrect! He was really disgusted from what he is seeing. At the front of the mirror, he can visibly see a reflection of a beautiful young lady (A/N: no doubt..) with long eyelashes, small and pinkish lips, rosy cheeks, long raven hair, and sexy, gorgeous, slim body that could catch every guys' attention. A certified head turner and ice melter. (A/N: ice melter. I just invented that. Am the inventor of the month. Hehe.)

"WHAT THE FUCK! A MONSTER!" he continue to shout out loud. (A/N: God! Are you still Sasuke-kun?)

"Actually, it's not a monster. It's you sexy lay-deh! Is it right to call yourself a monster when you look more of a goddess?.. yah know, beauty is in the eye of the beholder men or should I say sister?.. hehe." Someone spoke but Sasuke didn't know where that someone is.

"Powtek! Eh? Who's that! I can't believe it! Someone's playin' a joke on me! Is this voodoo or something! Show yourself!" she--- I mean he! Walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to look for the owner of the voice.

"Hey! Where the hell are you! didn't I said show yourself!"

"Here am I! At your back!" then he turned around to see a small being flying.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"The heck! A flying dwarf!"

"A dwarf! Am not a dwarf! And you? who are you? Snow White?.."

"Shut the hell up!"

"By the way, I'm not here to make an argument okay.. peace on earth men. I mean sister.. hehe.."

"I SAID SHUT UP AND DON'T CALL ME SISTER FLYING DWARF!"

"SORRY! THEN DON'T CALL ME FLYING DWARF! I'm a.. Cupid! Yah know.. a small being with a bow and an arrow." Cupid said with hands on his hips. (A/N: taray..)

"Cu—pid? What's that!"

"My Gawd! So innocent! Be real! You sure yah don't know me? Tsk.. tsk.. poor kid.. from a tribe?"

"Eh! So! I really don't know what a cupid is.. Hey! Did yah do this little bitchiness on me! Huh! Huh! Answer me! Did yah! Did yah! DID YAH!" he said? I think shouted while pointing his forefinger towards cupid.

"Of course not! I'm innocent.. just like you.. Joke! But honestly.. I didn't do this on yah.. do yah remember the old woman you encountered yesterday? Do yah remember what she said?" while he pushed Sasuke's forefinger away from his face. Then Sasuke began to think.

"Amfness! She did this on me! My God! She's really goin' nuts! Hey you, flying dwarf, cupid or tribal being.. grrr..! whatever you are! STOP THIS NON-SENSE AND BRING ME BACK TO NORMAL AGAIN! PAKYU! YOUR GETTING' ON MY NERVES!"

"Wait a minute!"

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted.

"Did yah know that? That's a song of a group named Pussycat Dolls.. its---"

"I DON'T CARE! PUSSYCAT DOLLS YOUR ASS! BRING ME BACK TO NORMAL! OR.. I'll eat you!"

"Yay! What a cannibal! I'm not delicious! That old lady did that to yah.. am just here to guide you.."

"But.. how can I go back to the normal me?.." nice, Sasuke somewhat calmed down now.

"You have to obey my commands."

"Err! Neh… neknek you! (A/N: hehe..) I am not a fool! Why should I!"

"You want to go back to the normal you right? Then you have to obey me.. unless you want to be a girlush forever!.. hihihi.."

"No way!"

"Then, take it or leave it.."

"Fine!"

"Olrayt! Yipee! This is goin' to be fun!"

"Fun your ass men!"

"First mission men.. yah have to be closer to girls.. even one.."

"WHAT! WHY! NO WAY!"

"Okay.. you'll be a girlalooh forever.. want that?" then Sasuke think of it for a minute or two..

…

"God! Fine! But.. how will I do that?" but before cupid could answer someone knocked on his door.

_TOOCCKK! TOOCCKK! TOOCCKK!_

"Sasuke-man! Are you in there? We gonna go inside now.."

'oh no.. men.. what am I goin' to do.. Cupid? God! He's gone! hmm.. okay.. no choice.. even if I don't like this game.. I have to.. Hide and Seek here I come!' he quickly run to his room and hide at her wardrobe. At the meantime Naruto and the gang already entered his house.

"Where is he?" when someone shouted..

"AHHHHHHH!" the boys look at each other except for Gaara who was currently listening on his mp3.

"Do yah heard what I heard dude?" Naruto asked.

"A voice of a girl.." Neji answered while smirking.

"Definitely." Shikamaru added.

"Sasuke. He's a sly dog." Chouji said while opening his junk food.

"Let's check it out guys.." oh my.. big trouble..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued.._

_Will they find out who's the girl hiding in the wardrobe.. and.. why did she shouted?_

_Reviews neh?_

_Oh! And I have a Filipino version of this fic but it's a different version but with the same idea. Love yah all guys! I think that's more funny than this one.. Pinoy's out there.. care to read it?_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
